


The quest

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: camelot_drabble, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The boys are out on a quest





	

“Are you sure there’s cookies, Gwaine?” 

“Shhh!”

“But this is creepy! Can’t we switch on the lights?”

“Shut up, Percy! If we turn on the lights, mam will see us.”

“And we won’t get cookies.”

“Shhhhhht! Be quiet! Or I’ll eat the cookies all by myself.”

Gwaine knew that his friend was pouting but couldn’t deal with that now. His feet started getting cold as he carefully made his way towards the kitchen door. He stopped when he saw that the lights were on in the kitchen and Percy bumped into him. 

“Careful, you big klutz!”

On tiptoes they snuck closer to the kitchen. They hadn’t battled the dark corridor with beating hearts to let it go now. 

“You first.”

“No, you.”

“You.”

“No.”

“Great, Percy, now she will have heard us!”

Just as the taller boy reached for the doorknob, the door swung open to the inside. 

Asked later, Gwaine would right out deny that he squeaked like a little pig. 

“Boys! What are you doing out here in the cold?”

Percy just looked up at Mrs. Noble like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“We just wanted…”

“How does milk and cookies sound? I’ll bring you some, if you go back to bed now. You’ll only catch a cold.”

Beaming and giggling, the boys ran back to Gwaine’s room and snuggled under the warm blanket. 

Their quest for a late treat had been successful!


End file.
